Indecision
by Fudgie-chan
Summary: It's nearly time for Bella and Edward to get married. But something goes horribly wrong! Which leads from one disaster to another.... Read to find out! EdwardxBella
1. FIGHT

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CLAIM TO.

* * *

FIGHT

August was getting closer which meant so was my wedding. I had successfully persuaded Charlie to let Edward and myself get married. There were a lot of profanities in that conversation but in the end he gave in. I now lived with the Cullen's in Edwards's room.

It was eight at night and I had a pretty long and stressful day. Mainly because of Alice planing my wedding. She kept coming up with absurd and over the top ideas. I laid on the very extravagant bed trying to get some sleep when all of the sudden Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh! You're back! Did you just get back?" I was startled. I sat up on the bed and look into his eyes which were no longer dark.

"Just now." He smiled as he stroked my cheek with his cold hands.

"How was hunting? Taste anything usual?"

"It was bear this time. Two big grizzlies." He smirked and leaned closer to me.

"I bet Emmett was happy!" I laughed and looked up at Edwards face. There it was. His crooked smile which always made my heart go flying.

"Bella," he whispered my name as his fingers ran through my tangled hair. Even though he has done that a million times already it always makes the blood rush up to my face making me blush.

I couldn't help it. It made matters worse when he laughed softly, loud enough for me to here.

"What's so funny?" I asked pushing his body a safe distance away from mine. He looked at me as if he was confused. I kept a stern face and waited for his answer.

"Bella, why did you do that?" He finally asked with a hurt look in his liquid topaz eyes. I felt a little guilty.

"Answer my question first." I demanded, while feeling quite pleased with myself. It wasn't everyday that I stood up to Edward when he looked at me with those sincere eyes.

"What question?" he asked politely. But I knew he already heard me when I asked him. Edward stared at me in silence while I was trying to figure out what I was going to say.

"Well? I do have forever to wait but could we make it today?" He asked with a little grin. That made me snap.

"Why do you think everything I say and do is so god damn funny?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and then looked at Edward in the eyes. I tried my hardest not to break eye contact but it was to hard. I then realized that I most likely got all the Cullen's attention by yelling that loud.

Shit! I thought, Now they are going to ask questions about this later.

"Bella it's not that I think that everything you say and do are funny. I just find them very cute." Edward explained with a hurt look on his face, which I almost fell for. Almost! But I kept my dignity.

"Cute? Cute you say? Pfft! Please!" I laughed. Suddenly his hands we grasping mine.

"Yes Bella, cute. I think you're cute when you mess up but I find you beautiful every other time." He said softly, still grasping my hands tightly. It felt like my bones in my hands would crumble to dust very soon. When I noticed my hands shaking, he loosened his grip. Immediately I slapped his hands away from mine.

"So if I were to accidentally, I don't know, kill a few people and then myself you would still think I was cute?!" I demanded in a harsh tone. Edward was silent. I wasn't even sure if he was in his bedroom anymore. It was too dark to see.

"Please stop this Bella. Stop talking nonsense." He murmured from the back corner of his room.

"Nonsense is it now? Well do you know what I think is nonsense?!"

"Bella calm down before you do something you'll regret."

"Oh! I won't regret this!" I laughed, still trying to look cool and in control of the situation.

"Bella." Edward whispered.

"Our wedding is off!! You can take your ring back and shove it up your royal ass!!  
It's a piece of junk anyway! Like hell I want to wear some dead woman's ring!! Jackass!!" I streamed as I tired to force his mother's ring of my finger. But I failed. "I'll give it back to you when I can get it off!! Most likely tomorrow!! But you have to come and get it! I might have to snap it in half!!"

Edward said nothing, he just stood there in silence. I packed up all my stuff, held back the tears and barged out the door. Hopefully damaging it so he would have to get a new one. The asshole. On my way down the stairs Alice stood there.

"Bella." She whispered. "I think you should calm down and go back upstairs and talk to Edward."

"Why should I?" I asked, trying to keep my composure.

"Trust me on this Bella. I really think you should go up there and talk to him like a civilized person." Alice insisted. I glared at her and shoved pass her. When I looked up there was the rest of the Cullen's. Blocking the front door.

"Please move." I asked politely.

"Not until you clam down Bella." Esme stated with her caring eyes.

"There's no way that we are letting you drive in that condition." Carlisle added. Emmett and Rosalie nodded with agreement. Jasper just stood there glaring at me. My guess was because I shoved Alice.

"I suppose your reasons do make a valid point..." I began. I was a bit harsh with Edward, something things about his mother. I should go up and apologize.

"Oh? Are you still here? I thought you would have left already. No, it was more like I was hoping you had already left. You're sent is everywhere and I'm beginning to feel nauseous." Edward coldly said from the top of the stairs. All eyes were on him.

"Oi! Edward! There is no need to be rude!" Emmett bellowed.

"You said you feel nauseous?" I laughed. Everyone then turned their eyes to me. "I didn't know MONSTERS could fell nauseous. I guess you learn new things everyday. Right Bloodsucker?" With that everyone went silent. They didn't know who to yell at. I quickly bolted out of their front door and ran to my truck. I slammed the door as hard as I could and started the engine. I spend off as quick as I could hoping now of them would follow me. That's when it happened. The tears began to spill.

Back at the Cullen's everyone was still silent and hadn't moved one inch.

"Emmett could you please make sure Bella gets home safe and sound?" Esme asked politely. Emmett nodded and disappeared.

"Edward you're an idiot." Alice finally spoke. Jasper immediately threw his arms around her in an embrace. He could tell she was upset. They both headed towards the kitchen and were shortly followed by Rosalie. There stood Esme, Carlisle and Edward in silence.

"Edward, could you please come down here for a minute." Carlisle asked and Edward obliged but said nothing.

"Edward, why did you say those things to Bella?" Esme asked getting straight to the point. Edward still said nothing. His face was sour. Finally he spoke.

"I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be back." He muttered. And with that he left in a flash.

* * *

Well that's the first chaper. Sorry if it sucks. I wrote it when it was very late and I had alot of caffeine in my systems. Reviews are always welcome. .


	2. DEATH

****

DEATH  


* * *

****

It was about 11pm by the time I got to Charlie's. I had managed to safely make it here alive but the tears seemed to have gotten worse. I trudged my way through the mud to the front door, luckily I still had my key. Fortunately I hadn't woken Charlie up. It was times like this that I thanked God that he could sleep through anything. I immediately went to my old room. I knew Charlie hadn't changed it after I moved out after telling him I was going to marry Edward. Then my tears got worse, I held my mouth close so I wouldn't make any noise which could wake Charlie up. Thinking about Edward made me regret what I done but it also reminded me of what he said to me. That night I cried myself to sleep hoping I would never wake up. Who knew things would turn out that way.

It was 8 in the morning and Charlie had just woken up. He walked pass my room and noticed someone was in there. He peaked through my door to see my lying on my bed.

"Huh? What are you doing here kid?" He yawned as he entered my room. I could hear him but I could not move. "Hey Bella? Wake up." Again I did not move but this time Charlie's voice was getting softer and softer but I knew he was getting louder and louder. He began to shake my body but it was limp. Everything around me started to go black.

"Why Edward…?" I managed to spit out before I blanked out.

**CHARLIE'S POV**

"Oi! Bells! What did you say?!" I screamed at her as I shook her body. It was so limp and cold. Then noticed something and came to the realization of what happened. I saw tears pour down the side of her cheeks. That's when it all connected. Why she called Edwards name. He had done something to her. I was going to kill him. But first I had to take Bella to the hospital. I quickly ran downstairs and called an ambulance. Then there was a knock at the door.

_That was fast! _I thought. I ran down to pull open the front door but was shocked to see who was at it. It was Alice Cullen and she looked really torn up inside…more than myself.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I'm soo sorry." She whispered, I barely heard it.

"What are you sorry about?"

"Bella…"

"Oh! Alice! I think you should go home right now! The ambulance is about to be here and Bella is…Bella is…" I was lost for words. My darling little Bella was upstairs not moving, not breathing…not doing anything. She was as cold as ice.

"She's dead isn't she?" Alice asked. I was quickly snapped back into reality.

"What are you talking about Alice? How could she be dead?!" I questioned her. There was no way that my Bella was dead. It was impossible. I refuse to believe it. Then something I thought would never happen again happened. I was shedding tears. It was like my body knew she wasn't alive while my mind was saying she was. Alice wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Charlie. She's gone."

"Bella!" I cried at the top of my lungs. "Not my Bella!!"

Five minutes later the ambulance finally arrived. We walked up to Bella's room to where she was forever sleeping. They began to zip her up in a body bag. I managed to get one last look at my daughter's sad face. They carried her down into the ambulance and drove off.

"She's gone. She's really gone." I finally admitted, facing the truth. Alice gave me another hug. I didn't understand how she wasn't crying. But I could see on her face that she was hurting and hurting a lot. She and Bella were very close friends. Almost like sisters.

"I don't think you should be alone Charlie. I'll call Billy Black for you." She insisted but before I could answer she was already dialling the number.

"Hello?"

"This is Alice Cullen calling on behalf of Charlie." There was a gap of silence.

"Something terrible has happened. I don't want to explain it over the phone. Would it be possible for you to stay with Charlie. He shouldn't be alone in the state he is now."

"Hmmm. Alright. Thank-you so much. I'll stay with him until you get here. Alright. Thank-you" Alice finished as she hung up the phone. She then faced me.

"Billy Black is on his way here with Jacob Black. Would you like me to tell them what happened?" Alice asked while holding out my hands.

"Thank-you for your help but I'll do it. And I'll make sure Jacob doesn't do anything rash." I smiled at her. Just then her phone rang.

"Excuse me." She smiled and walked outside.

I could hear murmurs from outside. I couldn't make out what she was saying. She spoke to soft and quick. Within seconds she was back in the house.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I have to go now." She said in a sad tone.

"It's alright. Are you sure you can drive home?" I asked. She wasn't in shape to drive, neither was I.

"It's fine. I walked here anyway. The Blacks are only about 1minute away. So you won't get lonely."

"Thank-you Alice." I smiled and she smiled back. She walked out the front door. I went to wave her off but by the time I made it to the door she was already out of site. And Jacobs Rabbit came screeching down my driveway.

"It's going to be a long day." I muttered. Jacob got out of the drivers seat and rushed to the passenger's seat to help Billy out into his wheelchair. We wheeled Billy as quick as he could towards me. Both of there faces looked worried.

"What's the matter Charlie?" Billy asked me as he wheeled himself into the kitchen. I looked down at the floor.

"Bella is gone."

"What do you mean gone!?" Jacob snapped. I always knew he had deep feelings for my Bella so I understood why he reacted like that.

"She's dead. I found her stone cold in her bed this morning." I muttered softly but it was loud enough for both bill and Jacob to hear. I looked up and both of their faces were in shock. I saw tears begin to stream down Jacobs cheeks.

"Where is she now?" Billy asked as he wheeled himself next to me and put his hand on my arm for comfort.

"They have already taken her. They are going to do an autopsy."

"How? How did she…?" Jacob finally managed to get some words out.

"I don't know. I found her this morning in her bed…cold." I struggled to find the words. I couldn't admit she was dead. It was too painful.

"Wasn't she living with the Cullen's?" Billy asked with a raised eyebrow. I could tell in his voice he had a difficult time saying those words. I still don't understand.

"So it was them." Jacob muttered and clenched his fist. All of the sudden he bolted out of the house. I could hear his car screech as he drove off.

"Charlie…I'm sorry about that. And I'm sorry about Bella. She will be missed." Billy apologized with a gloomy look on his face. It felt as if he was hiding something from me something very important.

"I know. I know" The tears came again. "Bella…"

* * *

**Well that's chapter 2!! SHOCK!!  
I'm starting on chapter 3 now so it might take awhile.**

xoxo Peace Out xoxo


	3. PAST

**PAST**

Everything was quite and pitch black until I heard a noise. It was very faint but I could hear it.

"Bella…" A soft velvet voice called my name. I'd recognize it anywhere. I would bet that it was Edward's. I slowly opened my eyes to confirm if it was a dream. I sat up and scanned the room searching for him. He wasn't there smiling at me like he usually did. It was a dream, much to my disappointment. I clenched my chest from the pain I was feeling in my heart. He wasn't here like he usually was.

Then I realized that it wasn't that Edward wasn't here with me but I really had a burning pain in my chest. I screamed at the top of my lungs. My eyes began to swell up. But then I noticed something. This wasn't my room. There were wooden walls that were painted a horrible yellow.

"What the matter mother?" A familiar voice called from next to my bed. I turned my head to see who it was. My eye widened.

"Edward?" I asked. Was it really him? He somewhat looked different. His skin wasn't as pale but it did have a bluish tint to it.

"Yes. It's me. Are you alright?" He quietly asked as he got out of his bed. It looked as if it took him all of his strength to get up and stagger over beside me. Suddenly the pain in my chest disappeared.

"Edward…" I muttered with a smile on my face and tears rolling down my cheeks. He placed his hand on my forehead. His hand felt different from before. It was warm.

"Your fever is still there. Are you coughing up any blood?"

"Get beck into your bed! You are not fit enough to be moving around!" A lady wearing what looked like nurses clothes yelled from across the room. She marched next to Edward and made and helped him go back into his bed. She turned to me.

"Where is…" I began but she cut me off.

"It's alright deary. We will make sure that you will survive for you husbands sake." She smiled at me with a sad face. I had no idea what she was talking about then it hit me. She just said husband so did she mean Edward? I looked down at my left hand and saw Edwards mother's ring on my finger. Did he knock me out and married me when I was unconscious?

I laughed. He probably would do something like that if he really wanted to. Then something caught my eye. Why were there so many people here? Who were they? And what were they wearing!? Although I like that kind of fashion, but I don't think many other people have the same taste as myself.

"What year do they think it is?" I scoffed. I didn't mean to say it out loud. It just came out. I hoped nobody heard, I wouldn't want a mob of angry people after me.

"1918, why do you ask?" A passing women commented and stared at me blankly.

"1918!?" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the bed. What drugs was she on?! Then it all clicked together. The funny clothes, where I was and why Edward was in a bed actually sleeping. I was actually in the year 1918. How the hell did that happen?!

If it was 1918 then that means Edward is still human. But why was I here in Chicago in 1918? Did I go back in time? I picked up a spoon which was in some soup nest to my bed. I cleaned it with the bed covers. I looked into a spoon to see if I got older or younger. I wanted to know if I still looked like myself. Then I got the shock of my life. It wasn't my face in the reflection.

Instead of my usual coloured hair it was now bronze and my eyes were green. I looked as if I was in my thirties. Then I realized something as I looked closer into the spoon. What I looked like was exactly what Edward Described his mother as.

That's why he called me mother. But why was I here and as his mother. Then the pain in my chest came back but it was worse than what it was before.

"Are you alright Mrs Masen?" A male voice asked unknowingly I turned around at the name. The man who stood before me was Dr Cullen. It was Carlisle. Still as beautiful as ever.

"You seem very lively today. Are you getting better?" He smiled and I nodded. He then turned to Edward who seemed to be in grave pain. I hadn't noticed. I quickly got to my feet to go to his aid.

"Edward?! Are you okay?!" I gasped, he looked horrible. I can't stand to see him in pain. Next to his bed was a bowl of water and a wash cloth. I placed the cloth in the water, ringed it, folded it in half and placed it on his forehead. The pain in my chest kept pounding but I didn't care about that. What was most important at the moment was Edwards's wellbeing.

"I think you should be resting to Elizabeth." Carlisle said as he appeared behind me and placed one of his hands on my left shoulder.

"I'm fine. I have to make sure Edward gets better." I smiled but that's not how I felt. The pain just kept on coming in waves, each one getting worse. I walked to a near by vacant chair and dragged it next to Edward's bed.

"You're still not well please get back in your bed." Carlisle pleaded, hopeful that I would gracefully accept.

"No! I'm not leaving Edwards side!" I shouted at Carlisle, pushing his hand off my shoulder. He seemed a bit surprised at my sudden change in behaviour but still gave into it.

"I will be watching you very carefully. As will all the nurses." He stated and walked off. I don't know why he did that. Did he know that I wasn't the real Elizabeth Masen?

"He couldn't have!" I scoffed out load. Edward gasped in pain. Unintentionally grabbed his hand and cuffed it into mine. They were burning hot and sweaty. I have never seen Edward this…this pitiful. It was breaking my heart. Even though I am right next to him I could do nothing to help him.

Wait. I couldn't do anything but Carlisle can. And if Carlisle changes him then I will meet him in the future and he'll fall in love with me as I have to him. No! That was selfish! This is Edwards's life after all. I just want him to be happy. I was deep in thought until Edward's voice broke my train of thoughts.

"W-what are y-you t-thinking about?" He gasped and looked at my stern face, grasping my hands tight. I realized my hands were still cuffed in his

"Edward, I love you very much. So much that it hurts me to see you in pain or to see you unhappy. I will ask you something which will affect the rest of your _lifespan._ You need to answer me truthfully." I emphasized on the word 'lifespan'. I stared into his beautiful green eyes. He nodded.

"Do you want to live? I know that this is a stupid question but…would you do or _become _anything in order to live?" He looked at me strangely thinking that it was a joke but then I think he understood that I was very serious.

"As long as you're living with me." He managed to smile one of his crooked smiles. My heart leaped out of my chest as usual. He then screamed in pain. This only made me realize how much pain I was actually in. I, unwillingly, let got of Edwards's hands to clutch my burning chest.

The pain had gotten much worse. It was as if all the little waves of pain I had been experiencing before all gathered into one massive wave of pain. I feel to the ground in agony. Tears streaming down my face. I began to roll around on the floor screaming in agony.

Not much to my surprise Carlisle was by my side picking me up from the floor. He placed me on my bed gently. To my surprise I couldn't feel his cold hands. Strangely enough they felt warm.

"It's all right Elizabeth. The pain will go away soon." He hushed as he stroked my hair. I turned my head towards Edward, still clutching my chest. He was getting paler and paler. But unlike me he wasn't screaming in pain. I guess he was holding it in for me…no. Not for me. For his mother, Elizabeth Masen.

I turned my face back to Carlisle determined to help Edward. I knew this was the only chance I have to save Edward. This was my only and last chance to save his life. I grabbed his hand, which was stroking my head, as tight as I could

"Save him!" I commanded with a hoarse voice, I knew I wouldn't be able to speak much longer.

"I'll do everything in my power." He promised.

"You have to help him! You must! Do whatever you can to do it! I know you can! Please!! You must do everything in your power! What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward!" I screamed out as loud as I could, trying not to let him know that I knew he was a vampire. Then something hit me. Carlisle and I have already had a conversation with these exact words.

Carlisle nodded. I knew what he was thinking. I managed to give him one last smile before the pain overcame me. Yet again everything went black.

* * *

**And here is Chapter 3! Took me a while but I finally managed to finish it.**

**Chapter 4 will take awhile due to all of my exams coming up. Sorry**


	4. TRUTH

**TRUTH**

"Bella…" A velvet voice called my name again. I was starting to get sick of it. Every time I would here my name I would open my eyes and something weird would happen. I'm about 90 percent sure I'm already dead. I mean you just don't go back to the past or have a dream about it? Do you?

A whole lot of possibilities came rushing into my mind. What if I had insulted Elizabeth Masen's spirit with what I said about her and her ring? Is she haunting me? Nope. That can't be possible. Then again. I thought vampires and werewolves were just a myth but apparently not. Gah! Alright then. I'm dead. That's my final decision. Yep. I'm definitely dead. Crap. Poor Charlie.

Wait a minute. How in God's name did I die? Last thing I remember was that I had a fight with Edward, went back to Charlie's and cried myself to sleep. Edward. What I did and said to him. I definitely hurt his feelings. I'll never be able to rest in peace. I'll be a wondering soul forever.

"Bella?" The voice called again but this time it sounded more anxious. It got me out of my train of thoughts.

"Please Bella. Please wake up." The voice pleaded. My eyes flickered open.

I was staring up at a ceiling unknown to me. It was painted silver. I think. Then he came into focus. Edward. Why was he holding me? Didn't he hate me because I know I already hate myself for what I did to him. I reached my hand out to touch his face to see if he was real.

"Bella." He smiled with relief as I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand. "Thank God you're finally awake."

I started at him with confusion. How long was I asleep for? And was that fight we had just a dream. If so, what the hell did I eat to make me have a weird dream within a nightmare?

"Edward…" I muttered as he placed me to the ground to stand up and took a few steps back. I took a step towards him but my legs became weak. I was heading straight towards the ground but was saved by Edward. He pulled me into an embrace.

"Hush love. It's alright. Everything is alright. Everything is going to be fine. I'll protect you." He murmured as he buried his face in my hair.

"Edward, what's going on?"

He lifted his head up and let go of our embrace. He cupped my face with his perfect hands and took a large intake of breath. What he was going to tell must have been serious.

"Bella, love. Three days ago when we had our little fight." He began and looked deep into my eyes. My eyes went wide with shock. Edward drops his hands from my face.

"Three days!" I gasped. I was out of it for three whole days! "Wait a minute what fight?"

"I don't wish to repeat it Love. Some very cruel words were said on both our parts."

"You mean it wasn't a dream?" I gasped. "Oh Edward. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. It was just because of the amount of stress I'm going through with Alice organizing our wedding and also because of…well…"

Edward placed a figure on my lips. "Hush love. You don't need to apologise. I know that you were stressing out but that doesn't excuse what I said to you."

He averted his eyes from mine. I could tell he was upset with himself. I grabbed his hands in mine.

"Don't say that Edward. I provoked you. I deserved everything you said to me."

"Bella… I didn't just say things to you. I _did_ something unforgivable."

"What are you talking about Edward?" I was starting to get freaked out. He didn't usually act like this. Something was defiantly wrong and he wasn't telling me. "Please tell me."

He pulled me into another embrace but this one was much more tense. He curled his fingers in my hair as I pressed my body against his chest.

"You don't remember everything that happened that night, do you?" Its wasn't really a question he already knew what my answer was.

"I remember going back to Charlie's and crying myself to sleep." I looked up and Edward as I spoke. He cringed at my words.

"So not everything." He muttered. "Bella, I know you cried yourself to sleep. I was watching. I waited outside your window, until you fell asleep. Then I went into your room and…"

"And?" I asked. I knew this was difficult for him to say but he was getting to the point of the convocation and I didn't want him to loose focus. I needed to know what happened.

"Bella you have to understand. I love you so much. So much that I don't want to lose you ever. I know it's selfish but I can't be on this Earth without you. You keep my going every slow day of my immortal life. I didn't want to loose you so then I..." He turned away from me and walked to the corner of the unfamiliar room. I reached out my hand towards him.

A sharp pain hit my chest. I screamed in agony and fell to the floor. I looked up at Edward, he hadn't moved but his eyes were full of pain.

"Edward." I gasped as I reached for him with my left hand while my right hand was clutching my chest. He looked away.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know you will never forgive me for this. I will never forgive myself for this." He raised his voice. It was the loudest I've ever heard him speak. "I'm a selfish monster!"

The pain in my chest began to subside. The pain wasn't as bad as it was in my dream. I pushed myself up off the ground and stared at Edward.

"So it has finished." he coldly said as he looked at me. I walked over towards him. I knew why he was angry at himself. I knew why he was upset. I finally knew why I was in so much pain. I reached out to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's not your fault. You're not selfish Edward. You are not a monster." I said as I tightened my gripped around him.

"Bella. I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear and he tightened his grip around me.

"It's alright Edward. This was going to happen eventually. We will just have to postpone our marriage and other agreements." I rested against his stone chest. It wasn't as cold as it once was. "I'm glad that it was you who changed me. I'm happy that it was your venom. I'm happy to be a vampire. To spend all eternity by your side."

* * *

**Sorry this is a short and sucky chapter. I have alot on my mind at the moment with exams and everything.**

**The more Reviews I get the faster I will update. So please Review.**

**  
xoxoPeace Outxoxo**


	5. EXPLANATION

**EXPLANATION**

"Tell me something Edward." I began as I -reluctantly- pulled away from his chest to study his expression. "Tell me exactly what happened after we had that…fight."

He sighed and his expression became hard. "Please Bella, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Please. I really want to know. After you tell me, I have something important to tell you."

He looked at my expression and search deep into my mind with his piercing eyes. I knew what he was looking for and that he would never find it. It was times like these that I was relieved he couldn't read my mind. He finally sighed and gave up his search. I let out a small smile. Victory never felt so sweet.

"Alright then Bella."

"And don't leave anything out." I added smugly with a grin on my face.

"Just after you had left, Carlisle and Esme had a little chat with me. After I went out for a run…"

"What was the conversation about?" I interrupted him unconsciously. It was a habit. A bad habit.

"Bella, love, do you want me to explain to you what happened or are you just going to interrupt after every little thing I say?" He looked into my eyes waiting for my answer.

"I won't." I murmured and averted my eyes from his just incase I got traped in his gaze.

"Good." He smiled but it wasn't his usual crooked smile. He was still upset about what he did to me. What I have become. It was bound to happen anyway and I'm pretty happy about it to. Now we are bound to each other for all eternity.

"But…" I mumbled quietly. He heard and let out a loud sigh.

"But?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"But you promised you'd tell me _everything_ Edward. But you missed the conversation between you, Esme and Carlisle." I frowned. He did say promise and I don't like it when he breaks promises between us.

"I am and I will. The conversation we had was only a few words. It wasn't very important. I swear. Please be quite while I explain. Please Bella."I nodded feeling a sense of defeat. But he did say _promise_. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. Did he know what I was thinking? Or was there something on my face? "What is it Alice?" He suddenly asked.

"Alice?! Where?!" I turned my head and looked for Alice. I hadn't seen her for awhile. I needed to see her. I needed to see all the Cullen's. All of my new family. But she wasn't there. She was no where in sight. Disappointment took over my face.

"Don't be sad love. Alice was just thinking about a vision that she had. It's nothing bad. Don't worry." He reassured me and cupped my face between his hands. "I really do miss your brown eyes Bella. And the way you would blush right about now." He smiled sadly.

"Edward. I'm still me. I'm still Bella." I smiled warmly although deep inside I didn't know if I really was the same Bella as before.

"I know that Bella." He smiled and stroked my cheek with his hand.

"Then why are you sad?" I asked. Edward let my face go and took two steps back and smiled at me.

"I'm not sad silly. I'm glad that you'll be by my side forever Bella. Now do you want me tell to you what happened or not?" I nodded. He was definitely hiding something from me. Yep. He won't tell me winningly so I'll force it out of him…later.

"As I said before, Just after you had left, Carlisle and Esme had a little chat with me. After I went out for a run and unconsciously found myself outside your window. I could hear you crying. How much pain you were in. I hadn't realized how much pain you were in from a few words. I hurt me so much but not as much as it had hurt you.

"I began to believe that it would be better if I left you." I froze. He was going to leave me again? Edward walked up next to me and grabbed my left hand and kissed it gently.

"I would never leave you again, unless you wanted me to. And I'm here with you right now aren't I?" I nodded. He was here with me now. So everything was okay. He didn't leave me and he never will.

"Anyway, I was contemplating whether or not I should disappear from your life but then there was silence in your room. I quickly jumped into your room to make sure you were asleep. And there you were. Sleeping like a doll. I started at you for an hour or so still contemplating whether or not to leave then I heard something which made the decision for me." He smiled. "You said, 'Edward, I love you. Don't leave me.' That's when I knew I could never leave you. Even if I did I would be back within a day, no an hour.

"After you went back into your deep sleep again I sat on the rocking chair and watched you. You began to stir and called out for Jacob." As he spat out Jacob's name, his expression hardened.

"Jacob!" Edward looked at me, his eyes impatient. "Oh! Sorry."

"You called out for Jacob several times. It didn't bother me that much. He was very close to you after all and he is still missing." I winced. "Then you began asking for him. 'Jacob where are you?' 'Why won't you come back?' then it got worse from there."

Worse? Oh god! What did I say? Please nothing bad. I've hurt Edward enough over Jacob Black.

"The last words you said in your sleep were, 'Jacob, I love you. I want to be with you forever.'" Edward's expression became unbearable to look out. He was upset. Crap! What kind of dream was I having? And why the hell would I have one of Jacob? Guilt was written all over my face. I curled my hands into balls.

"Bella, I'm very protective over what's mine and I can become very possessive. I am a selfish creature after all." He grinned. "When you said those things about that _dog_, I was very jealous and angry." He studied my expression. "Not at you love. I was angry at myself. Angry that I had done something wrong and unforgivable. I was mainly angry that you dreamed about that _dog_.

"I thought that you would leave me for him. I couldn't have that, I love you too much." A little smiled escaped from my mouth. Edward saw and kissed my hand again. "So I did the unthinkable. In order to make you mine _forever_, I would change you. You would then never go near Jacob. And be with me for all eternity, never leave me. I also thought you would be happy because you've always badly wanted to become a monster like me.

"I approached you and gave you one last kiss, your last kiss as a human, and bit your neck." I placed my spare hand on my neck and rubbed it. He grimaced. "It was hard to stop. I didn't think I could. Thank God Alice, Esme and Carlisle came. They pulled me off you. That's when I realized that your eyes were wide open, with fear."

"Edward? Why Edward? Why now?!" I covered my mouth after I spoke. I remember now. That's what I had said to him. Edward smiled sadly.

"Yes. That's exactly what you said before you passed out." He winced. "I thought I had killed you. You were lying there pale, cold…lifeless. I couldn't hear your heart beating. But Carlisle examined you and you were still alive. It was as if you were in a deep coma.

"Alice came up with a plan, well she saw it, to make it seem as if you were dead to Charlie." My heart sank. Poor Charlie. To think that his only daughter is dead and now her body is missing.

"When the ambulance came and took you away I followed it. They put your body in a cold room full of bodies to have an autopsy. As soon as the coast was clear I grabbed your body and ran home. Everyone had packed up all their things. Rosalie was reluctant of course. We got into our cars and now here we are." He concluded.

"Which is?" I asked suspiciously. I better still be in the U.S. He chuckled. I was glad he was laughing. It looked like his mood had lightened up.

"Alaska. Welcome to your new home." He smiled and first kissed my forehead then my lips.

"Thank-you." I kissed him back. "I'm glad to be here with you."

"It's not just me here Love. Everyone else is upstairs, waiting to see you."

"Everyone?" I gasped. "Even Rosalie?" I questioned. He just laughed.

"Alice is trying her best not to barge through the door to come and hug you. But she will hug you once you go upstairs. So beware" He chuckled.

"Thanks for the heads up." I kissed his lips gently then pulled back. I stood there eyes open wide as I looked into the mirror on the wall.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked anxious, his hands rested on my shoulders.

"Is that really me?" I asked shocked pointing at the mirror.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is here!**

I know that Jacob isn't missing anymore but theres a reason why Edward is telling her that he is.

So do you likes it??

Please Review!! It always makes me feel better.


	6. VANITY

**VANITY

* * *

******

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward looked at me anxious knowing something was wrong.

"What the hell is up with this?! I still look the same! I'm still insignificant compared to you. I'm still ugly." I complained. My reflection was the same it used to be. The only differences were my eyes and lips. My lips had gotten redder and fuller. And my eyes were no longer brown, they were now crimson red.

Edward sighed. "You're not ugly Bella. You haven't changed much because you were already beautiful." He grimaced. Most likely at the thought of me saying that I'm still insignificant compared to him. He always thinks of me too highly.

"You have a very good sense of humour Edward." I laughed. "But I don't think now is the time to make jokes. I'm being serious here. So I think you should be serious too."

"I'm serious Bella." He sighed. "I've told you this many times before but I will say it again. - You don't see yourself properly." He cupped my face in his hands and stared at me with a stern look on his face. It felt as if he was staring into my soul. If my heart were still beating it would half way to China right now.

"You're doing it again." I groaned as I managed to break eye contact. I walked a few steps back from him trying to regain my composure.

"What?" He asked. He tilted his head to the left with a confused look on his face.

"Dazzling me." He grinned. "I know you can't help it but…" Edward's smile grew bigger. My favourite crooked smile came into vision. Why was he so happy? He was all upset before. Ah! "You're happy because you still have that kind of effect on me, aren't you?"

"You know you are distracting me again Bella."

"It usually works." I smiled. "And it has."

"You can be very dangerous you know that Bella." He grabbed my waist and kissed my neck softly. He made his way up my neck, along my jaw.

"Bella!" A familiar voice screamed from the top of the staircase. Edward groaned and moved his face away from mine.

One minute I was in Edward's arms the next I was pinned against a wall with this thing hugging me. Weirdly enough being pushed against a metal wall didn't seem to hurt at all. Where was I anyway? A bomb shelter?

"You really how to spoil the moment don't you Alice?" Edward laughed half angry and half amused.

"Alice!!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around her to hug her back. I didn't realize how tight I was hugging her until I heard her groan in pain.

"Oh. Sorry." I let go of her. "I didn't realize that I was hugging you too tightly." She laughed as she regained her composure. Edward laughed to.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You don't have to apologize. You just haven't realized how strong you are now."

"Oh yeah. With me being a Newborn and all." It all clicked. I was stronger than all of the Cullen's at the moment. Including Emmett. I smiled widely.

"Do you want me to get Emmett?" Edward suddenly asked. He must have seen my expression and understood what I was thinking.

"I'll _beat _Emmett later." I shrugged, he just laughed.

"Oh Bella! You're finally one of us now!" Alice squealed.

"Not exactly." I muttered. She looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I sighed. I already explained it to Edward so she should have heard or at least seen me saying it to him.

"All of you are beautiful and perfect. While I'm still ugly and ordinary. Even after I changed." I could hear Edward groan in the back. I gave him a stern look in hopes that he wouldn't say anything.

"Bella, Edward has already told you this but I will tell you again until you understand." She grabbed my shoulders. "You have always been beautiful. If you don't believe me or even Edward then go and ask Rosalie."

"Why would I ask Rosalie?"

"You would ask Rosalie because ever since she saw you she has been jealous of you. Not just because you're human. But because you are as beautiful as she is. You were taking all the attention of the males at school away from her." I just stared at her trying to figure out what to say. She dropped her arms and took a few steps back. "You can even ask Edward. He has read Rosalie's mind plenty of times."

All of the sudden Edward was in front me stroking my cheek with his left hand. While his right hand held my hand. "See, Love? You have always been beautiful. But if you are still doubtful go and ask Rosalie. I will be beside you and tell you what she is thinking if she dares to lie."

If I was still able to cry I would be crying now. Edward bent down a pressed his lips on my own. They no longer felt icy to me now. They felt warm. I kissed him back with twice the enthusiasm. I wouldn't have stopped unless I heard Alice snickering. I pulled away from Edward. Disappointment then anger swept across his face. He glared at Alice.

"Sorry Edward. I'll leave." She turned around and made her way up the stairs. Just before she opened the door she turned around. "Do you want too see everyone now? Or do we wait until you come up?" I looked towards Edward. His topaz eyes smouldering.

"I-I'll be up later." I stuttered softly while still staring into Edward's eyes. Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"Sure you will." She laughed as she left. Edward came beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What do you want to do before you go up?" He asked innocently. Of course he knew what I wanted to do. I know he has read Alice's mind and seen what I was going to ask.

"I was thinking that maybe we could…talk a bit. And then we could…." This was to embarrassing to say.

Luckily for me he understood what I was trying to say. He sighed. "Bella, love."

"Yes?" I asked sheepishly. The probability of him agreeing was fifty fifty.

"Why is your mind always in the gutter?" He shook his head with disapproval. "Not now okay? We will do it soon. When you're not a hundred times stronger than me. When _you _can break _me_."

"We couldn't do it when I was human because I was too breakable. And now we can't do it now because you're too breakable. What is up with that?" I complained. At this rate I will be a virgin for as long as I live. Which I hope will be a while.

"Bella you saw what you did to Alice. How strong you were. We will later okay? I promise." With that he kissed me which meant the conversation on that topic was over. I never win at anything. Something in my head clicked at the thought of winning.

"Let's go up now Edward." I smiled as our lips parted. "It's time to show Emmett how old and weak he is." He chuckled and lifted me up bridal style. I don't know why he did. I could have run up there myself. But whatever makes him happy. He ran up the stairs with great speed and we emerged to where the rest of the Cullen's were sitting and waiting for us.

"Hello everyone." I smiled as Edward put me down.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. It was mainly because my computer crashed and I lost everything. Very teary moment. So I had to buy a new one and rewrite the chapters I lost. **

**Also the next chapter will take awhile to come because I'm going overseas on a holiday for about 2 weeks. But I will try to write when I'm over there. **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!! Remember Reviews make me happy.**


	7. POWER

**POWER**

* * *

There was my new family. Jasper and Alice standing next to each other by Edwards's piano. Carlisle, Emse, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting down on a couch in front of the television, which was on. I doubt they were really watching it. Esme smiled at me, stood up and walked towards me.

"Bella." Emse hugged me tightly I hugged back. But this time softly. "I'm glad you are alright."

"I've never been better." I smiled. She smiled back and sat back down. Carlisle got up.

"I hope this hasn't messed up your life or plans at all." Carlisle said. I walked over towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"This is my life. With all of you." Carlisle laughed and sat down next to Esme.

"I'm glad you're alright Bella. Now you and Edward can be happy together forever." Rosalie smiled but didn't move from her position on the couch. Wow. That was unexpected.

"I know this isn't how it was planned but I'm glad you're finally. No. You've always been one of us. What I mean is…" Jasper began as he walked toward me.

"You're glad that I don't smell as appetizing now?" I joked. He laughed. Thank God he knew I was joking and didn't think I was serious.

"That's not what I meant but it's a good point."

"I know what you mean Jasper." I smiled and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Edward stiffened. Jasper walked towards Alice. Confused I bet.

"Don't get jealous." I whispered. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. "It's not illegal to kiss your siblings on the cheek to show them how important they are."

"Where's my kiss?" Alice demanded as she appeared in front of my face. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. I danced away happily.

"So you're finally awake Bella! It has been so boring without you around." Emmett said in a meaningful tone.

"Really?" He missed me. Emmett is truly like a big cuddly bear. You can't hate him.

"Yeah. I had no-one to laugh at or make fun of for doing stupid things!" Emmett laughed. Alright. Maybe I can hate him.

"Alright then Emmett you've asked for this." I said coldly as I sat down at the table in the kitchen. Putting my right elbow on the table with my hand raised up. "Come on! Let's do it!"

"Are you sure about this Bella?" He said as he suddenly grabbed my hand with his ready to arm wrestle. "Just 'cuz you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

All of the Cullen's gathered around the table. Rosalie by Emmett's side and Edward by mine. I looked up at Edward to give him a smirk. He smiled back.

"Good!" I smiled. "I don't want you to loose when you're not even trying. That wouldn't count as beating you."

With that Emmett applied force on my hand, pushing as hard as he could. My arm didn't move at all. I looked up at Edward's face. He was grin was so wide that I almost lost my focus. He then looked down at Emmett and burst into a roar of laughter. Emmett must have been thinking of something hilarious.

"Getting tired yet Emmett?" I teased as I began to apply force on his hand.

"You wish." He laughed nervously.

The rest of the Cullen's watched us intensely. Daring not to move in case they missed out on something. I applied a little bit more pressure on Emmett's hand. Arm fell down the table with mine on top. Accidentally breaking the table in the process.

I looked up at Edward. Worried. "It's alright." He smiled. "We'll buy a new one. This isn't the first time this has happened." I turned towards Emmett. He looked surprised. I bet he didn't think he would loose.

"Sorry old man. Did I hurt you?" I laughed as I got up and stood next to Edward. He grabbed my 'winning' hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I'm not old! I'm the second youngest one here including you!" Emmett roared. "Rematch."

"No. I already won so I don't need to do it again."

"Rematch." He repeated this time with a darker tone.

"No." Emmett usual didn't act like this. Did I rub my victory in to much?

"Rematch!" He growled. Edward tensed and was about to say something. I placed a finger on his lips. He understood what it meant and stayed quiet.

"No more Emmett. When I say no more, I mean no more. Go for a run and clear your head. " I said firmly, glaring at him in the process. I was waiting for him to respond with a crude remark. Still glaring at him.

"I think I'll go for a run." This response surprised everyone. Even Emmett himself. With that he left. Rosalie followed.

"Okay…That was weird." I muttered suddenly feeling a bit weak. It was probably from the arm wrestle. I shrugged it off.

"You're telling me." Edward said. Alice nodded. "His mind was thinking the opposite thing. He was going to tell you that you're a wimp and demand a rematch."

"And it wasn't what I saw would happen." Alice added with a confused look on her face.

"What does this mean then?" Edward murmured. I just stood there wondering what the heck was happening. This was all way to confusing.

"Maybe," Carlisle finally spoke. "Maybe Bella has an extra ability like you, Jasper and Alice."

"What?" That was all I could say. What could I have possibly bought from my last life into the next?

"You might be right Carlisle." Edward nodded. "But what kind of ability do you think it is?"

"I think I might have an idea." Alice said. She stood in front of me. Her eyes examining me. This made me a bit uncomfortable. I looked up at Edward.

"Don't worry." He smiled softly. "Ah! Alice I think you might have something there!"

"Have what?" I asked desperately. I hated when he and Alice had there private conversations. It always makes me feel left out.

"Alice has a guess on what your power is."

"And? What is it?" I needed to know.

"Bella." Alice said casually. "You're coming shopping with me right now."

"What?! No Alice!! Now is no the time to go shopping!" I complained. Like I want to go shopping at a time like this and besides I'm a newborn.

"Don't be a wimp Bella. It's unattractive." Alice moaned. I looked at Edward. He was laughing. What could possibly be funny at a time like this?

"Did you forget I'm a newborn?! That I shouldn't be near any humans at the moment because I might kill them?! You crazy woman!"

"Oh! I forgot about that." Alice laughed. "New plan."

"Bella. Later tonight I'm going on a hunting trip for awhile. So I won't be back for about one week." He randomly said.

"No." I shook me head. "I just woke up. You can't leave me. Take me with you! I can go with you now!" Yes. We will be together every where from now on. I'll be wherever he is. He can't say no because I wont be in danger.

"Sorry Bella. You don't have to go hunting. You're not even thirsty. And were I'm going there are humans who live close by. It could be dangerous with you there. I'll be back in a few days' time I promise." He smiled and kissed my head.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" I looked down at the floor. "You promised to never leave. Not without me."

"Bella, Love. It's only for a few days. I haven't feed in a while." I looked up at him. He was right. His eyes were pitch black. The purple circles under his eyes were dark.

"Edward." I said after regaining my composure. "Please take me with you."

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't want to leave you behind but I have to." He seemed upset.

"Edward take me with you." I demanded. I know it was too much and that he was upset about leaving me. But I can't cope with being left alone without him.

"Okay. Get ready we are leaving in an hour." This shocked me. I was sure he was going to say no for sure. Again. I felt a bit weaker than before. Maybe it's something which happens after changing? No point in asking.

"That's it!" Alice clapped her hands and laughed. I turned my head towards her. "We will try something else. Hmmm."

"What's going on?" I turned towards Edward. He looked more confused than I did.

"Jasper." Alice nodded towards Jasper. He nodded back. Then he was gone.

"Alice tell me exactly what's going on!" I demanded. I was sick of being left in the dark.

She sighed. "Later Bella. I promise." She turned to Edward.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said answering to a question Alice asked in her head.

"Okay Bella. When Rosalie returns tell her to kiss your cheek."

"What was that Alice?" Hug Rosalie? She'd kill me?! What is Alice thinking?

"You heard me. If you do it I'll tell you everything." Rosalie came through the door with Jasper and a soured faced Emmett.

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie asked with an annoyed expression on her face. Alice looked at me and nodded. I sighed. Guess I have no choice.

"Rosalie. Come here." I said trying not to shake in fear. Strangely she walked towards me. "Kiss my cheek." She kissed my cheek. I ran behind Edward with absolute shock. It was not just plastered on my face. It was over everyone's except Edward and Alice.

I would have had a heart attack if I were still able to. She actually kissed my cheek! The sibling who despises me the most kissed my cheek when I told her to. Yet again I felt some of my strength leave me.

Alice and Edward burst into laugher. I need to question them about their sanity. Everyone gathered towards Alice, Edward and I.

"This is good!" Alice laughed. "Okay I will tell you all Bella's ability if you haven't caught on yet. Bella can control people's minds. She can tell people what to do even if they don't want to."

* * *

**Happy Birthday Edward!!**

**Since it's Edward's birthday and all I decieded to post one last chapter before I go.**

**Hope you all like! Remember to Review! It always makes my day!**


	8. QUESTIONNAIRE

**QUESTIONNAIRE**

* * *

"What was that, Alice? Could you speak English?"

What was she going on about? Me controlling people's minds? Yeah, right! When I was human, hardly anyone did what I said. So why would I have the ability to _control _what people did?

"Bella." She sighed and turned to Edward. "You tell her. She'll believe you more than she'll believe me." He nodded.

"Bella, love, I know that it's hard to believe. Trust me. One minute everything is silent, the next I can here people's thoughts." He let out a little laugh. "Besides, Bella, we all saw what happened when you told us to do something. We did it. The first was with Emmett, which was unintentional. The next was with Rosalie and myself. Ours were experiments to see if Alice's theory was right. And it was–"

"Wait." I cut him off. Something caught my ear. "Experiments? So, you're not going hunting?" He lied to me? Why would he do something like that? The last time he lied to me was when he told me he didn't…want me anymore.

"No. I did decide to go, though. It was so the experiment would work, and it did. But don't worry. I won't leave you. Not ever." He kissed the palm of my hand. "We are stuck together forever now."

"Wait a minute!" Rosalie hissed. Everyone turned to face her. "Are you telling me she made me kiss her?!"

"Chill out, Rose." Alice shrugged and looked at Jasper. He nodded. Then, a wave of calmness came. Oh. Jasper's gift was a wonderful thing.

"Don't try to calm me, Jasper." She glared at him and then faced me. She looked like a vampire. I hid myself behind Edward. Even though I was stronger than both of them right now, I was still scared. "You!"

"Rose! It's not her fault!" Edward explained as he shielded me from her. "If you want to blame someone, then blame myself and Alice. We came up with the idea. We told her to tell you to kiss her cheek."

Rosalie let out a load huff and disappeared. Emmett stood there wondering whether to stay or go after his wife.

"Emmett, I think you should go after Rose. She's a bit upset that she was used as an experiment." Esme smiled as she placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"I will. But before I go," He turned and walked towards me. He began to laugh. "That's a pretty awesome ability you've got there, Bella! But, next time we arm wrestle, you can't use that to cheat!"

I came out from behind Edward and smiled. "I don't need it to beat you. I can beat you fair and square, old man." He let out one last set of laughs before he went after Rosalie.

"If Emmett's an old man, then what am I, exactly?" Crap. I wondered what to say. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Older than he is?" It sounded like a question. He chuckled softy. I inhaled a large amount of air, even though I didn't technically need to breathe anymore. "So…Edward?"

"What is it, love?"

"You see…" I let some hair fall across my face. I didn't want to have to look into his eyes. What I wanted to say was too embarrassing to look into his eyes.

"Bella. Please tell me. You know how much I dislike suspense." He pulled some hair, which covered my face, behind my ear.

"But it's embarrassing! And you will laugh! You always do!"

"Isabella."

"Fine!" I looked down towards the floor. "But before I do, could we go somewhere at little more private?"

"Bella. We just had this discussion. We are not–"

"Oh, no!" I interjected with a chuckle. "You seem to have misunderstood me, Edward. I simply want to talk to you about something in private. I don't want anyone else to hear what I'm going to say. It's embarrassing." I looked around the corner of the kitchen wall where Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice were sitting watching the television. I knew they could hear us.

"They will hear us, anyway. So, why not now?"

"I know they will hear. Emmett and Rosalie can probably hear us, too." I sighed. "I'd rather we be somewhere alone where I can _pretend_ they can't hear."

He smiled and yet again picked me up bridal style. Still not used to the fact I could now run at the same speed as he could. In a flash, we were back in the basement which I had been for three days or so. He placed me down on my feet.

"All right. Now that we are alone in this room, can you please tell me what you're thinking?" His voice was anxious.

"Okay." I sighed. I began to fidget with my fingers. "You see... I was wondering, since I am now a vampire and all, if I can ask you some questions about it."

"Of course." He prompted. "You can ask me anything."

"Well, since I will be drinking blood and all, I was wondering if…well…when a girl's time comes..." I finally said it. Edward stared at me with confusion written all over his face. He was over ninety years old! He should know what happens to girls once a month! Or was it that he was doing this on purpose in order to make fun of me?

"I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean."

I sighed. God, this is embarrassing. "You know how once a month, a woman, you know." He stared at me blankly. Then, I noticed it. A small smirk escaped his lips. "You do know! You knew what I meant when I first said it!"

"Of course I did. Even though you didn't exactly state what it was, I understood. And your expression gave it away." He chuckled. "So, what about it?"

"About what?" I asked innocently. Two could play at this game.

"Bella." His velvet voice warned. My mistake. Only one could play at this game.

"When a girl gets her, you know." I began trying to talk with my hands while my eyes were facing the ground.

"Period." He interrupted. His voice was full of amusement. He was enjoying my discomfort with the subject. This was worse than the time Renee explained to me what a 'period' was and why only girls get it. Despite the fact that was very 'graphic,' this was a thousand times worse.

"Yes, period. Anyway, when a girl gets her period, will I be able to know?" I looked up at his face. "By know, I mean... smell it."

I didn't expect the reaction Edward gave. He burst into a roar of laughter. I swear it shook the house. It was louder than Emmett's. He fell onto the ground with laughter. I swear I could hear all of the Cullen's laughing, even Emmett. I guess the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' could be used here.

"You can stop laughing now, Edward." He didn't stop laughing.

"Edward, stop laughing and stand up."

With that, he suddenly stopped laughing and stood up straight in front of me. I let out a little smile. They were right. I was then able to believe that I could control people's or vampire's minds.

"I'm sorry, Bella." His eyes had a glint of sadness in them. "I overreacted. Please, forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you. It's in my nature." I smiled. "So about my-" I was about to ask him to answer my question, but the walls began to move. Was I feeling faint? That couldn't be possible. I was a vampire now. If that were the case, why was I feeling as though I'd lost my strength? As if I were getting weaker physically?

"Bella?" Edwards's voice bought me back to reality. The walls weren't moving anymore, which was a good sign. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. So, about my question, can you please answer it?"

"Only if you answer mine first." Confusion swept over my face.

"I just did. I told you I'm fine."

"Not that question. I'm asking you another one." I gestured my hand, encouraging him to go on. "Why do you want to know whether you can smell the blood of a woman's period?" He said it so seriously that I had to let out a giggle.

"Well, because I'm a vampire now and need to know about what vampires can and can't smell. Actually, I need to know everything about vampires."

"Yes."

"Yes, _what_? Yes, you can smell when that time of the month comes?"

"We are able to tell when a woman gets HER period because we _can _smell it." Shock took over me. So, that means that when I got mine, he knew?! How embarrassing!

"Wait a minute! Doesn't…I mean, didn't my blood 'appeal' to you? So when I had mine, weren't you 'affected' by the smell of it?"

"When did this discussion become about you and me?" His voice was serious, but I could still detect the amusement in it.

"You knew this would be about us since the beginning." He smiled. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Of course. Your blood did appeal to me, but when you had your period, that blood did not appeal to me like your normal blood did. You see the blood which comes out when women get their period smells like..." He stood still for a brief moment, trying to find the right word. "It smells like rust. It's horrible. All vampires are disgusted by the smell. It puts you off drinking that person's blood for a while." He laughed. "We even get rather moody because of the smell. Just like the woman who has her period."

"Hold the phone! So you have always known when I had mine?" I gasped. "Even that time you knew?!" When we fought that night, he knew I had my period. That was the reason why it wasn't just me who was moody. He was moody because my blood smelt horrible.

"Yes. I'm very sorry for the way I acted that night. I knew you had your period and that you were exhausted from planning our wedding with Alice, but I still made you upset and did something unforgivable." I knew he would find some way to blame himself and to link the conversation back to his changing me.

"Edward." I sighed. It would take forever for him to forgive himself for what he did. "I'm here. I'm alive with you. And will be for all eternity. It is what I wanted. Isn't it what you wanted?"

"It is, but..." I placed two of my fingers on his lips to stop him from speaking.

"But nothing. I love you and always will. No matter what you do or have done." With that, I kissed his lips. He was still for a few moments, but I didn't part my lips. Finally, he began to kiss me back. Our lips broke apart after what seemed like five minutes.

"Why are we stopping?" Edward protested as he kissed my neck tenderly.

"Because something doesn't feel right at the moment." I looked up at him. His expression was torn. "I don't mean us! I mean me." I gestured my hand towards my body. "Something doesn't feel right, and I don't know what it is."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! But here is chapter 8!!**

**I would like to thank **_MarcoLover16 _**for all your help! I appreciate it alot!**

**And thank-you all for the reviews! They keep me motivated.The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Remember to review! They put a smile on my dial.**


	9. THIRST

**THIRST

* * *

**

It has nearly been twenty-four hours since I was changed, and one thing I know about vampires is that newborns have extreme physical strength and can last a few days without_ feeding _for the first time. If this was true, why did I feel so weak? It felt as if all my strength had been sucked up. And why was my throat aching for something? I was desiring something other than Edward.

I tensed. Everything all clicked together. I was_ thirsty_. Thirsty for blood. Human blood. The thought made me shiver. I couldn't imagine the victim's names which would be all over newspapers, and this time, it would be _my _fault.

But why was I thirsty now? Shouldn't my thirst for blood have been _subdued _for more than one day? All of the Cullens told me so. They couldn't have lied to me. They wouldn't.

I pressed myself against Edward's chest, clutching onto his shirt. I was trying hard not to rip it, but unfortunately, because of my shaking, I ripped a large hole on one side of his shirt. He looked down at my face with worry.

"Bella!" He gasped as he bent down so that our eyes were level. "What's wrong?!" He sounded panicked.

"It's nothing. I just didn't know my own strength." I smiled. His features were still full of worry. My lying still sucked.

"Bella," he whispered. His face was no longer covered with just worry. There was now sadness. The face which I promised I would never make him make. The feelings I promised myself I would never make him feel again were resurfacing. I broke my promise.

"Please don't lie to me. There is something wrong." I tried desperately not to let my eyes be caught in his gaze. I was unsuccessful. "Even though I can't read your mind, I can still read your face." He picked up one of my hands and caressed it against his cheek. "Please, love."

"Edward…" I sighed. He always won. "Ever since I arm wrestled Emmett, I have been feeling _weak_."

"_Weak_?" He moved my hand away from his face, but still held it in his grasp.

"Yes, weak. As in physically weak. It feels as if all my strength has left me." He looked deep into my eyes, trying to figure out if I were telling the truth.

"There's something else, isn't there? Something you are more worried over."

"Yes." I moved my hand out of his grasp. "Edward. I'm…" I couldn't say it. "You see I'm..." I took a few steps away from him.

"What, Bella? You're what?" He was getting impatient.

"Edward, I think I'm thirsty!" I blurted out while grasping my neck with one of my hands. This was the first time I'd ever been so ashamed of myself. I tried to cry, but no tears would come.

"You're thirsty? That can't be possible. You were changed just yesterday. Not even _twenty four_ hours ago." He shook his head with disapproval.

"I'm thirsty, Edward. My throat is burning." He turned to look at my face. His brows furrowed. There must have been something on my face that was making him even more worried.

"Your eyes are still red, so you can't possibly be thirsty." He traced his fingertips under my eyes. "It can't be possible. You are probably over analysing something."

"Edward, I'm telling you the truth. I'm really thirsty." I grabbed my chest and shook my head. "I don't want to believe it myself, but it's true. It feels as if my whole body is craving for blood!"

"I don't understand."

"Please, Edward. Please believe me."

"I do believe you, love." He smiled warily. "But why are you thirsty when your appearance shows no signs of it?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care at the moment." I leaned against his chest. "Please, Edward. Please make it go away." That's when I truly understood how much Edward must have suffered every day he was with me when I was a human.

"Do you want to go hunting?"

"Only if it makes this _feeling_ disappear."

"It will, love. I promise." He smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Edward! Don't leave the house!" Alice came barging into the basement. "If you let her go out, she will most definitely kill a human."

"Alice?"

"Not far into the forest, there are a couple of humans hunting the native deer." She spoke clearly and calmly. "I saw Edward letting you go hunting with him, and you caught their scent."

"Are you trying to tell me that instead of the deer, I'm going to go after the people?" I flinched at the thought of myself drinking some poor person's blood and draining his or her life away.

"Yes." Her voice was flat.

"That can't be true." I laughed. Laughing was good. It covered up for my sadness. "I would never hurt another human. You all know that."

"Bella, you aren't classified as a human anymore. You are a vampire now and for all of eternity. And right now, you are a newborn."

"But I would never hurt…" My voice was getting less confident. Was I really trying to convince them or myself?

"Bella, we know you wouldn't intentionally hurt someone, but sometimes our instincts get the better of us."

"Alice, what are we going to do?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out." She placed her fingers on her temples. "I'm also trying to figure out why she is desperately craving blood when she shouldn't be. It has only been twenty-four hours since she was changed, so this shouldn't be happening now."

"Maybe we should ask Carlisle." He stared at Alice and nodded his head in agreement. She must have been thinking of something. "That might work."

"No." Alice smirked. "It will work."

"What will work?" I really hated their silent conversations with each other. I glared icily at Edward. "Tell me, Edward."

"Alice came up with the idea of Emmett bringing back something for you. Something small like a deer. He will knock it unconscious and bring it into the backyard for you to finish it off," he explained quickly.

"I'll go tell Emmett what's going on." With that, she left the basement. Edward wrapped his arms around me to lock me in a tight embrace. My mind became full of his sweet scent, but it wasn't what I was really looking for.

"There was no need to use your power, Bella." He leaned back and shook his head. "We were going to tell you anyway." He laughed. I smiled.

But then the burning in my throat intensified. I fell to me knees, clutching my throat. "Edward!" I screamed. "It's getting worse." His eyes widened with shock.

"Alice!" he called, louder than usual. She was next to me before he finished.

"Emmett's on his way now." She knelt down beside me. "It's going to be all right, Bella. I can see it. In less than ten minutes, the feeling will be gone. You won't be thirsty anymore. And you won't feel weak anymore." She smiled. "I promise."

* * *

**So here is chapter 9! The next chapter might take a while to be posted but hopefully not that long.**

**Thank-you again** _MarcoLover16. _**for the help.**

**And thank-you for all the reviews! **

**Don't forget to Review.**


	10. FLAW

**FLAW**  


* * *

"Is Emmett here yet?" I complained. He sure was taking forever. Edward led me towards a two seater couch and sat down next to me on it with one arm around my shoulder. Alice sat on the ground in front of us.

"Bella, it hasn't even been a minute." Alice sighed. "Be patient."

"But!" The burning was intolerable. I was having trouble keeping in my seat. If it weren't for Edward's arm around my shoulder or his hand, which would occasionally stroke my arm, I would be running around outside by now.

"Geez, Bella! So impatient!" Alice's eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh! I know a good way to pass the time quickly."

"That would pass the time quickly and would explain what is happening to Bella."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Alice has some theories." He chuckled. "Her little mind has been on overload today."

"Hey! It's always on overload." She sounded offended. "And my mind isn't little."

"Would someone care to tell me what this theory is before I go insane?"

"Do you want me to do it, Edward? Or would you like to do the honours."

"I don't mind. It's up to Bella." Both eyes were on me. I never really liked being the centre of attention. Now was no different.

"Ummm…." Did it really matter who told me? In the end, the results would be the same. I would know what was happening to me.

"She chooses me!" Alice smiled gleefully. "No hard feelings, Edward."

"None taken." The tone is his voice had a hint of sadness to it. He looked down at me. I mouthed him a _'sorry'_. He smiled back with my favourite crooked smile. I was forgiven.

"All right, then!" She jumped up off the floor. "I believe that the reason you have lost your physical strength and why you are craving blood is your power."

She stared at me. It was as if she were waiting for me to speak. "My power is why I'm thirsty?"

"Yes." She nodded. "It seems as if your power is draining your strength, thus making your thirst come quicker than other vampires."

"Just like my power, your power has one flaw," Edward added.

"What is the flaw in your power?"

"You, silly." He laughed. He lightly pressed a finger against my nose. "You are the only exception to my power. I can't hear your thoughts, remember?"

"But the flaw in your power is more serious than Edward's and my own." As soon as she finished the last word, we all stiffened. A delicious smell flowed into my nose.

"Emmett's back." Edward looked down at my face. "You can smell it, can't you?"

I couldn't speak; all I could do was nod. The smell was overwhelming. And it was coming closer. I gripped the arm of the couch. Loud growls erupted deep within my throat.

"Stay calm, Bella." Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear. "Do not give yourself over to your instincts. The deer is already dead, so there is no need." I loosed my grip on the couch, but I didn't stop growling.

"Did Emmett kill it?" I growled. This was supposed to be my first time hunting. I wanted to try out my new abilities. Edward chuckled. Why would he laugh at a time like this? "Edward, this isn't a joke."

"Of course it's not." His face became serious. Good. This was a serious matter. "And the answer is yes." I opened my mouth to speak, but he placed his finger on my lips. "We were originally going to let the deer go in our backyard for you to chase, so you wouldn't have to go far. But there's now a change of plans. Emmett is going to bring the deer into the basement for you to drink from."

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Emmett appeared in front of us, carrying a deer, which was quite large, with no worries. His face was apologetic.

Edward greeted him. "Emmett." Emmett nodded and dropped the deer's body on the ground. I watched the deer closely and saw the red liquid, which I was craving, leak out from its head.

"Sorry, Bella. I used a little too much strength, and as you can all see..." He gestured towards the deer's motionless body. "It's dead."

"Emmett." Alice groaned. "You had specific instructions on what to do. And I told you, very clearly, might I add, not to use too much strength. Now, Bella won't be able to enjoy the thrill of the hunt."

"Hey! It was an accident! I already apologized, anyway!" He turned his body around to face mine. "Do you forgive me, Bella?"

I could hear him, but the blood smelled so good that I blurred out the conversations around. What mattered most at the moment was that delicious red liquid spreading across the concrete floor. Such a waste.

"Edward," I murmured as I tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. Even though I was still staring at the deer, I knew he was looking at me.

"Emmett. Alice-" Edward began. He knew what I wanted, as always.

"Don't worry, Edward. We're leaving." She grabbed Emmett's arm. "Let's go! Back up! Don't worry! Bella will forgive you once she's fed." She playfully laughed.

"Bon appetite, Bella!" Emmett called out before he and Alice disappeared from the room.

"You can drink to your heart's content, Bella." He placed one of his hands on my shoulder and shook me slightly to get me out of my trance. It worked. "Emmett and Alice are gone now. You won't have an audience. If you want, I can leave as well."

"No!" I shrieked. The thought of him leaving me made my heart shatter. I composed myself. "No, don't leave. I want you to be in the same room as me. I don't want to be alone. I want to be everywhere you are."

"I won't go anywhere." He bent down and kissed my cheek. "You'd better drink from that deer before all its blood flows onto the ground, and you have to lick it up off the ground. It won't be very civilized." He laughed.

I stood up and made my way toward the deer at human speed. Edward stayed on the couch, watching me intently. The smell was so tantalizing. Why on earth did I hate the smell of blood when I was human? Something which smelt so good had to taste even better.

It was ironic, though. The thing which I despised most, which made me feel nauseous, is what I would be living on for as long as I lived. I laughed at the thought.

I kneeled down in front of the deer's neck and took a deep breath. This was going to be my first time drinking blood. I didn't want to mess up, especially since Edward was watching me. I looked into the deer's vacant eyes and exhaled.

Without knowing it, my teeth found the deer's jugular and sank into it. Warm liquid flowed down my throat. My assumption was right. It tasted a lot better than it smelt. Before I knew it, I was finished. I had successfully drained every last drop of blood that had lingered in its body. I felt revitalized. My physical strength was back, and the burning sensation was gone.

I turned to face Edward with a smirk on my face. But I didn't expect his reaction. He erupted into a roar of laugher. He fell backwards into the couch, which made the couch fall to the ground with his body still on it.

"You're a very messy eater, Bella." He chuckled as he came to my side. His laughter had gone down a few tones.

"What?" I looked down at my clothes to see if there was any blood in them. I was hoping there wasn't - blood stains take forever to get out of clothes- and there was nothing there. I sighed with relief.

Suddenly, Edwards's lips crashed against my own. It was a little unexpected, but I took it anyway. I kissed him back with twice the enthusiasm. The tip of his tongue circled my lips then my chin and my cheeks.

I froze. He wasn't kissing me. No. It was as if he was licking my face. I gasped. "Edward!"

"I couldn't let it go to waste, could I?" He licked his lips. "I haven't had a good meal for nearly a week. And besides…" He licked my cheek again. "I couldn't resist."

"Is it all gone?" I sighed. By God! This was embarrassing. I never used to be a messy eater.

"Nearly. I seem to have missed a spot."

"Where?" Before I knew it, he was kissing me passionately. So passionately it should have been illegal. Not just in America. World wide.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness of the chapter! **

**I know I've been dragging this out but don't worry! Next chapter the story will move along.**

**Thanks again to **_MarcoLover16 _**for the help.**

**Please Review, you know you want to.**


End file.
